


[Podfic] The Velocity of Vegetables

by legete, sisi_rambles



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babysitting, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous Meadows has a really unusually high number of infants. That means if you're a teenager with nerves of steel and a willingness to be around babies and...well, okay, basically no other qualifications, you're in constant demand.</p>
<p>So much for Bucky's night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Velocity of Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Velocity of Vegetables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780693) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins

Length: 00: 15:26

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Velocity%20of%20Vegetables.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Velocity%20of%20Vegetables.m4b) (8.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
